Deja de pensar tanto ya
by Lara Pond
Summary: Porque a veces Minho se pierde en su mundo, y por más que le moleste a Newt, este tendrá que aceptarlo.


**_Este fic participa en el topic "Duelos" del foro "Retos Fanfiction Multifandome"  
><em>**

**_Para: Nochedeinvierno13_**

**_Espero que te guste, jajaja después de todo no estoy acostumbrada al yaoi menos a estos dos aunque me encantan juntos._**

**_Reto: fui retada a escribir un fic de **_"Maze Runner_**" de "**_Minho&Newt"_** Lime, Lemon_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Deja de pensar tanto ya…<span>_**

Había comenzado a besar su piel. Podía claramente sentir cómo era por dentro y cómo se retorcía por momentos bajo él porque seguía demasiado estrecho.

Newt pensó que era por no haber usado mucho lubricante o algo similar, y cuando quiso quitarse para untarse un poco más, Minho le detuvo.

—No…tú solo sigue—Pidió jadeante, y al rubio le pareció tan sexy que solo tragó fuertemente y asintió.

Ahora por alguna razón estaba nervioso, solo un poco, pero continuó, era raro, pero Minho debía ser el único que aun podía ponerle así, además de caliente, aunque debía admitir que ver escalar desde abajo a Thomas era algo provocador, pero el otro se pasaba por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Llegó un punto que no podía soportarlo, quería correrse, y para eso tenía que tener la mirada atenta de Minho sobre él, pero este chico no se la estaba dando, lejos de eso miraba a otro lado y se veía algo perdido en su mente, por ello Newt comenzaba a de verdad hartarse.<p>

—Minho… ¡Minho!—Dijo molesto, y recién la segunda vez que le nombro logró llamarle la atención.

—Ah…perdona, ¿Qué pasa?—Le preguntó como si no hubiese hecho nada de malo, y el rubio se estresó mucho.

— Estas en otro lado… ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?—Trató de responderle suavemente disimulando lo que sentía, pero no lo lograba, se notaba a leguas que estaba muy molesto y extrañado.

—En serio perdona Newt, no es nada sigue por favor—Le pidió pero el chico no se daría por vencido.

—No, dime en qué pensabas

—Newt…no es necesario…además se nota que me necesitas justo ahora—Le dijo algo más pícaramente, y tomó su trasero acercándolo hacia él.

Pero aunque eso podría matarle, no quería cederle eso tan fácil.

—Min…ho…ahora, habla

Y el nombrado suspiró, así que trató de hablar sin intentar huir.

—Está bien…vaya shank que eres a veces—Le miró por fin a los ojos y no a cualquier otra parte como estuvo haciendo toda la noche—Pensaba en todo, en el primer día que me dejaron en ese lugar, también cuando llegaste tú, y bueno…esas cosas—Admitió alzándose de hombros, porque no entendía que era tan importante de que tuviera que decirle eso.

—Porque estás ido, y no me corro si no estás al cien por ciento para mi ahora

A veces le sorprendía cuando hablaba así, pero se dejó en paz y continuó.

* * *

><p><em>El primer día.<em>

_El había despertado súper mareado, con unas nauseas asquerosas, así que vomitó por las rejas que cubrían el cuadrado en donde estaba, de seguro el vomito seguiría cayendo aun cuando ya habría salido de la caja, porque parecía un hueco bien profundo donde estaba metido._

_Así que cuando logró pisar suelo, casi se cae, se sentía tan débil, como drogado, de seguro lo estaba, pero no entendía el por qué lo estaría, ni quién le haría algo como meterle aquí, en este gran y extraño lugar cercado, porque de seguro el mismo no lo hizo, tendría que estar lunático._

_Un par de chicos le recibieron un Alto y rubio y otro que se llamó Alby._

_Lo segundo que descubrió, es que tenía en el bolsillo una nota, que decía simplemente:_

_Descansen, aliméntense, refúgiense._

_Sobrevivan._

_C.R.U.E.L_

_Obviamente quien sea que le metió allí le quería vivo, y él no era un suicida, o aun no. Así que tomó todo lo que había en lo que le dijeron que se llamaba "La Caja" por la forma que tenía, y se marchó._

_Encontró entonces que había como cabañas hechas a la mitad y varias plantaciones bien armadas, al igual que grandes paredes con una abierta totalmente, así que pensó que vería qué había afuera luego._

_Primero de forma trabajadora comenzó a terminar de armar esas cabañas, tomó una como la suya, y dejó sus cosas allí en una cama muy improvisada y que de seguro le rompería la espalda luego, todo con los otros, quienes las habían comenzado pero tomaron descansos porque era mucha tarea considerando que tenían que buscar y hasta cortar ellos mismos la madera y todo._

_Una vez que terminó eso, había descubierto al menos un rasgo de él, era trabajador, y también otro un poco menos significante, pero era ordenado. Eran las únicas cosas con su nombre que recordaba, ni su edad ni nada._

_Él era Minho._

* * *

><p><em>La llegada de los nuevos<em>

_Luego de su primer tiempo solo, llegó la caja un día que no había contado, y en ella llegó un chico._

_como él, el chico parecía querer vomitar._

_Y Cuando Newt se acercó ayudar casi se cae_

_—Tranquilo, te tengo—Le dijo pero no pudo terminar que en la última palabra, el chico le apartó la mano que le había puesto encima para agarrarle y evitarle la caída._

_—No…me…toques—Le respondió con esfuerzo Newt y se apartó._

_Desde ese día Minho se preguntó qué sería el problema de ese chico, pero simplemente ignoró eso._

_Había aprendido a las malas que la puerta del "Área" como comenzó a llamarle con los nuevos que llegaban, se cerraban a cierta hora y tenía que salir o se quedaría adentro. Lo supo un día que tomando agua sentado cerca de ella escuchó un chirrido luego de un gran viento que corrió por todo ese sitio hasta el Área. Así tuvo que salir corriendo con lo más que pudo para entrar, Newt al encontrarle lo sacó de un tiro para que no sea aplastado o dejado allí, ya que nadie sobrevivía a eso, nadie._

_—Eres… ¿Eres imbécil o qué?—Le preguntó molesto en el suelo, ambos habían caído._

_Al rubio se le escuchaba casi tan agitado como al otro, todo porque corrieron cada uno para que Minho saliera._

_—Lo siento…no…no lo sabía—Trató de nuevo de hablar pero otra vez el chico le interrumpió_

_—Calla, a la próxima no vas a ningún lado sin que sepamos—Le advirtió y se marchó igual de rápido que vino solo que caminando sin correr._

_Minho seguía entonces sin saber qué pasaba con él_

* * *

><p><em>No que no se esperaba es que terminarían siendo hasta amigos, y tal vez…más que eso.<em>

_Todo por un día en donde se quedaron atrapados dentro del laberinto._

_Claro, nunca lo contarían a nadie nunca, porque allí fue donde pasó algo que era solo entre ellos._

_Cuando se quedaron viendo cómo a unos largos metros de ellos la puerta se cerró aun cuando ellos corrieron a todo lo que podían sabían que morirían…_

_—Maldición…encima tengo que morir contigo—Se quejó el rubio, y a Minho le molestó._

_De verdad se preguntaba si había hecho algo para ofenderle tanto. Pero no se le ocurría nada, así que solo le dejó ser._

* * *

><p><em>La cosa pasó cuando comenzaron a pelar acaloradamente.<em>

_—ERES UN MALDITO LARCHO_

_—CALLA QUE TU NO ERES MÁS QUE UN JODIDO SHANK NOVICIO—Le replicó gritando como él Newt, y Minho ya estaba harto, habían ya llegado más personas y aun así le llamaba novicio._

_Eso le sacaba, tanto que le empujó._

_Estaban en el techo o en lo más alto de uno de los muros que escalaron por las plantas, porque allí los penitentes no les veían._

_Empujarse entonces era peligroso, pero igual lo hacían porque estaban iracundos._

_Y en cierto momento casi se cae Minho, pero Newt de reflejo, de un muy buen reflejo lo agarró antes, y lo tiró hacia él, tan fuerte que le cayó encima._

_— ¿C-CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?—Le preguntó ya hastiado el de cabello negro._

_Y el otro bufó._

_¿Quería saberlo?_

_Pues lo sabría_

_— ¡TÚ ERES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA!—Y así le besó._

_Después de todo fue su primer beso_

_Sería algo secreto por supuesto, y suerte que todos estaban acostumbrados a sus ausencias salvo en las comidas, porque Minho era corredor, y Newt trabajaba todo el tiempo lejos de los demás, suerte que salieron para el desayuno sino lo sabrían._

* * *

><p>Newt comenzó a reír, la atención de Minho entonces volvió hacia él, recién había comenzado a despertar y se mantuvo distraído pensando y recordando mientras el otro acariciaba su espalda desnuda lentamente, era relajante y le gustaba así que le había pedido que no se detuviera.<p>

— ¿No puedes dejar de pensar tanto ya?—Le preguntó ya divertido, se había acostumbrado que su chico tuviera momentos de abstracción previas al orgasmo, que a veces le molestaba pero hoy no era ese día.

—Perdona…—Le respondió y volteó para ser abrazado por el otro.

—A veces tal vez piensas demasiado, ¿No lo crees?

El otro solo sonrió.


End file.
